El precio de ser estudiante no es tan alto
by Inith
Summary: Una descabellada idea de una docente trae dolores de cabeza, mucho análisis y más de una sorpresa. Fuji y Kiku sordos?, Momo y Kaidoh obesos?, Inui tiene 5 años?, Echizen tiene 85?, Oishimama?, Tezuka hormonal?, Takasan ciego? Y Hyotei dónde? [Shonen ai]
1. El precio de ser estudiante

**Capítulo 1 : El precio de ser estudiante**

**Antes de leer: **

Quiero aclarar que existe una diferencia entre deficiencia, discapacidad y minusvalía que no todos conocen… es normal, en si esta diferencia no es bien aplicada en los medios de comunicación, ni en las mismas campañas de integración social que se hacen a diario en Chile.

**Deficiencia**: Pérdida de sustancia o alteración de estructuras o funciones psicológicas, fisiológicas o anatómicas. Ej: Por un accidente se daña el nervio radial y no se puede extender la muñeca.

**Discapacidad:** Reducción resultante de una deficiencia parcial o total de la capacidad de desarrollar una actividad dentro de los límites considerados normales para el ser humano. Ej: Por el mismo accidente que daño el nervio radial, al no poder extender la muñeca, no puedo escribir en el computador. Cabe destacar que los niños pequeños son discapacitados al estar todo su entorno diseñado para adultos de cierta estatura, lo mismo que los ancianos y las embarazadas, que no pueden hacer ciertas fuerzas ni moverse a la misma velocidad que alguien más joven o con menos peso.

**Minusvalía:** Desventaja social de un individuo, que resulta de una deficiencia o una discapacidad y que limita o interfiere en sus roles. Ej: Por el mismo ejemplo anterior, al no poder escribir en el computador, no puede terminar una novela que necesita entregar en X fecha. En este caso su rol es trabajador como escritor… y no sólo un rol como trabajado, sino como padre, como madre, como proveedor de la casa o como estudiante, puede ser cualquiera de ellos.

Ahora si puedes leer

* * *

Estaban apareciendo profesores creativos, tal vez demasiado creativos para el gusto y la salud mental de los alumnos. 

Y es que, la nueva profesora de Educación Física era todo un caso especial en la jungla de diversidad de profesores que conformaban el cuerpo educativo de Seishun Gakuen.

Muy joven, muy activa, siempre de un lado para otro organizando actividades recreativas, porque para ella, la educación física no era mantener el cuerpo de aquellos alumnos que no movían un dedo más que para hacer click con el Mouse, sino, una forma de desarrollar habilidades intelectuales y valores de sociedad.

Y fue así como en vez de realizar deportes, jugaban. De primer año a tercero, la botella envenenada, la pinta, las quemadas, las naciones, la gallina ciega, todo ese sin fin de juegos que en más de una ocasión, cada uno participó y rió con ellos; conformaban la clase de Educación Física.

La verdad, para muchos, incluyendo a Tezuka Kunimitsu, verse obligado a correr detrás de sus compañeros, tocándoles el hombro y diciendo Envenenado… no era su idea de "clase". Pero no iba hacer nada en contra de eso, de todas formas, era solo un alumno, y se divertía con esos juegos infantiles… secretamente, pero lo hacía.

La gota que rebalso el vaso fue la actividad de finalización del año escolar… y es aquí donde se centra nuestra historia de hoy.

* * *

Kikumaru y Fuji estaban muy callados mientras se cambiaban de ropa, se señalaban las cosas, movían los labios al hablar de forma muy exagerada, pero en si, no producían sonido alguno. Esto atrajo la atención de todos los presentes en el camarín, en especial de Inui, quien con su cuaderno y lápiz grafito N°2, disponía de estos datos nuevos para sus estadísticas. 

"Interesante". Fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver a su kouhai y a Momoshiro, llegar al camarín con una panza claramente hecha con telas y pesas, dos pantalones sobre el de vestir y una parka. "¿Podrían aclararme un par de puntos?".

Kaidoh respondió con un hiseo casi derrotado, Momoshiro se dirigió a su sempai.

"Ah, Inui-sempai, es por la actividad de la profesora Kanda". Comenzó, antes de pausar y abanicarse con una mano. " Por el programa de integración social, seremos obsesos por una semana".

Realizando un programa de toma de conciencia frente a los problemas cotidianos que enfrentan los discapacitados, Kanda-sensei decidió darle un grado de discapacidad a cada curso y forzarlos a actuar como tales por una semana, para aprobar el ramo.

En resumen, cada uno de los alumnos de Seishun, iban a pasar por una discapacidad durante las horas de clases, sus recreos, su camino de ida y vuelta de la escuela y el tiempo en la casa. De cierta forma es un método efectivo para conocer de cerca lo que significa vivir con una merma en sus capacidades físicas, pero definitivamente, iba a afectar psicológicamente a muchos, especialmente a aquellos que eran víctima de burlas y bromas producto de esta actividad.

Si bien, dentro de Seishun todos sabían que estaban condenados a pasar por la famosa clase de Educación Física, por lo que a posibilidad de burlarse de un compañero, era remota… pero afuera… era otra historia.

"Me parece una buena actividad". Comentó Ryuuzaki-sensei al ver a 4 titulares, dos sordos y dos obesos, y cerca de 20 no titulares siendo las primeras víctimas de todo ese plan de trabajo. "Estamos en un mundo donde los jóvenes no se detienen a pensar en el lugar del otro, les enseñará muchas cosas que, con el tiempo, sabrán apreciar".

A quien no le causó mucha gracia fue a Tezuka… y es que 10 kilogramos más de masa corporal, mermaban la velocidad de Momoshiro y Kaidoh, situación funesta para el entrenamiento. Por otra parte… Fuji y Kikumaru eran todo un caso que estaba colocando a prueba su paciencia.

Por alguna razón extraña… tal vez porque Horio se resbaló sobre una pelota mientras alardeaba de sus dos años de experiencia en el tenis, lo que terminó en una raqueta volando por los aires que llegó a la cabeza de Momoshiro, quien cayó sobre Kaidoh… y se desató el desastre, o más bien, Echizen golpeó a Momoshiro con su Twist Server, quien soltó su raqueta que fue a dar en la cabeza de alguien de primer año, rebotando en las manos de Kawamura, quien comenzó a perseguir a todo el club como si fuera el personaje principal de Doom en modo Dios con una cierra eléctrica en las manos… Ya no importa, al fin que todos terminaron corriendo 50 vueltas de castigo.

"¡Todos, 50 vueltas!". Ordenó Tezuka. El club completo comenzó a correr, salvo por Kikumaru y Fuji que se quedaron jugando entre ellos.

"¡Fuji¡Kikumaru!". Los llamó con fuerza, ambos jugadores no respondían.

"También iniciaron actividad". Le dijo Inui cuando pasó por el lado del capitán. " Y son…".

"No me digas… sordos…". Tezuka se llevó una mano a la sien derecha.

"Ya nos va a tocar a nosotros". Le intentó consolar Oishi, sin saber que en realidad, solo estaba aumentando la migraña de Tezuka.

La semana transcurrió con la poca normalidad que podían tener. Al fin que el Miércoles apareció Inui comportándose como un niño de 5 años y Kawamura con una venda en los ojos, chocando con todo.

"Me preocupa Taka-san". Escribió Fuji en su libreta de comunicación, era el método que estaban usando para comunicarse con todos los alumnos de los salones a los que les había tocado ser sordos.

Tezuka tomó la libreta y le escribió la respuesta.

" A mi también, creo que sería buena idea acompañarlo a su casa y pasarlo a buscar en la mañana".

Fuji asintió, Kikumaru se asomó por sobre el hombro de su amigo sordo y asintió con más entusiasmo, para luego correr hacia su paciente pareja de dobles, que ahora, más que nunca parecía la madre de los 52 miembros del club de tenis.

Oishi había tenido la idea de hacer anaeróbico para Kaidoh, Momoshiro y todos lo que debían ser obesos, mientras que se instaló una pizarra para escribir las instrucciones de los alumnos que debían simular no escuchar, y es que, aunque usaran tapones medicinales en sus oídos, de todas formas percibían el ruido.

Ahora, para los ciegos… era aquí donde faltaba Inui, que ahora miraba las pelotas con la fascinación que iba a tener un niño de 5 años… que medía un metro y ochenta y cuatro centímetros.

"Consigan varias cuerdas y si pueden, cascabeles o cosas que hagan ruido al moverlas". Ordenó Tezuka, tenía una idea para evitar accidentes en la práctica. Lo positivo de todo eso, era que solo 3 chicos tenían los vendajes en los ojos, tenían que preocuparse de menos personas.

"Muy bien". Oishi se acercó a Tezuka con varias cuerdas. " Creo que sigo tu idea… pondremos esto para hacer un camino desde los camarines a las canchas.. y podríamos usar las pelotas con arroz adentro para que escuchen para donde va".

Oishi se detuvo…

"Aunque pasarle una raqueta a Taka-san… sería peligroso para todos". Oishi lo pensó un momento. "Tal vez… usar la misma ceguera para darles mayor equilibro y reacción al ir por una pelota…"

Cuando Oishi tuviera que representar su discapacidad… Tezuka esperaba estar discapacitado también, realmente no sabría que hacer sin el apoyo de la mamá de Seigaku.

"Dejemos que haga trabajos de forma básica, practica de revés y derechos sin raqueta… al menos para que no se pierda tanto entrenamiento". Suspiró Tezuka. " ¿Es que no podemos pedir que estén normales para entrenar?, necesitamos avanzar, esto nos quita tiempo".

"Ya hablamos con Kanda-sensei, y no se puede ni siquiera dejar de ser discapacitado en casa… además es solo una semana".

"No quiero saber qué me va a tocar".

Oishi le sonrió a Tezuka." Al menos ya sabemos que no seremos ni niños, ni ciegos, ni sordos, ni obesos".

En la práctica del día siguiente, el grupo de primer año apareció caminando doblado y muy despacio.

Tezuka miró a Oishi.

"Tampoco ancianos".

"Lo sabremos el Viernes…". Oishi suspiró antes de salir tras su pareja de dobles, que lo llamaba con todas las señas que podía hacer con su cuerpo… es decir, muchas.

"Mañana es Viernes…". Diciendo eso, Tezuka se acercó al grupo de primer año que venía caminando muy despacio. "Cuidado con sus espaldas, no exageren el estar tan encorvados, puede hacerles muy mal si lo mantienen durante toda una semana".

Echizen vio su oportunidad de hacer algo que siempre quiso hacer en medio de una práctica.

"Que preocupado, buchou". Y se le acercó hasta poder abrazarle el brazo derecho al capitán. " Se preocupa por nosotros, no creen que es lindo?". Había un claro tono de diversión-burla-ironía en la voz de Ryoma.

"Echizen…". Advirtió Tezuka, molesto con la situación donde estaba metido, pero claro, siempre hay algo que puede empeorar las cosas, partiendo porque todo el grupo de primer año entre en su papel de ancianos y decidan que han encontrado un joven que los trata con respeto y cuidado. Las ganas de enviarlos a correr 100 vueltas, eran muchas, casi algo que le salía del pecho, más potente que un grito… pero en la teoría, tenía que tratarlos como lo haría con ancianos…. Oh, si, buena idea.

Como ancianos, no era cómodo para ellos que recogieran pelotas agachados o arrodillados en el suelo, por lo tanto, se hicieron grupos junto a los obesos, para hacer ejercicios de reacción. Se lanzaban la pelota con fuerza, y como estaban separados por un rango de dos pasos entre cada uno, tenían espacio para movilizarse e ir por la pelota.

El menos contento con esto, era Echizen, quien no podría jugar. Sin contar a Momoshiro y Kaidoh, que estaban de sempais responsables, dirigiendo un grupo de trabajo de Ichinen.

Ese día ordenaron y limpiaron las canchas entre todos, y así sería por toda la semana siguiente. El grupo de titulares que vivía hacia el área Este de la ciudad se fue junto a Kawamura, guiándolo por las calles hasta dejarlo en el restaurant de su padre. Al día siguiente Kaidoh, Fuji y Tezuka lo pasarían a buscar para ir a clases.

Sin embargo, ese día se sumaron algunos alumnos de primer año que vivían por el sector, si bien sus sempais no iban a dejarlos a sus casas como a Taka-san, los acercaban y de cierta forma protegían contra burlas desmesuradas de algún chistoso que pasara por la calle.

Y el Viernes llegó sin penas ni glorias, el anuncio de que la clase de Educación Física se suspendía para 4 salones de tercer año por una prueba atrasada de Matemáticas, fue más que bienvenida por aquellos que no deseaban ser víctimas del programa de integración.

Y esta de más decir que Oishi y Tezuka sobrevivieron esa semana sin una discapacidad, lo que en si les permitía estar más que atentos a los problemas con la infraestructura que pudieran tener sus amigos más cercanos.

Oishi estaba en su medio, en su salsa. Cuidaba de 48 de los 52 miembros del club de tenis, para algunos, un trabajo estresante, pero para la madre de Seigaku, que mucha práctica tenía con su pareja de dobles y con los 7 titulares de siempre, era pan comido.

Momoshiro y Kaidoh estaban siendo civilizados entre ellos, al fin que en alianza podían soportar mejor esa semana de "tortura"; Taka-san no había tenido la raqueta en la mano, y mientras no la tuviera, no sería problema ayudarlo cuando lo necesitara, a pesar de que ya parecía acostumbrado a moverse con el dispositivo de cuerdas que habían instalado en las canchas; Kikumaru ya no podía quejarse, y si quería hacerlo tenía que escribirlo en la pizarra para los sordos, porque de alguna forma, Kikumaru asumía que no sabía hablar si no podía escuchar… y como claramente, escribir sus quejas en la pizarra era un trabajo largo, no lo hacía. Eso era menos trabajo para Oishi.

Por otra parte, el cuidado de Inui parecía estar a cargo de Kaidoh, quien se sentaba a ayudarlo con los movimientos de revés y derecho, le lanzaba pelotas para que fuera a buscarlas, le enseñaba los colores de las cosas. Oishi estaba casi seguro de que Kaidoh estaba descubriendo su vocación como profesor de párvulos.

Fuji, pues Fuji aún planeaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero había pasado más desapercibido que otras veces por el mismo hecho de que todos… casi todos tenían una discapacidad.

Echizen… ese era otro caso, parecía demasiado motivado para hacer que Tezuka perdiera su paciencia, que todos sabían, era poca. Pero, a pesar de pasar a su lado toda la práctica, tratar de llamar su atención de diversas formas, no lo conseguía. Y es que no contaba con que la suspensión de la clase de educación física fuera tan bienvenida por el capitán.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin penas ni glorias, a medida que pasaban los días, más y más alumnos volvían a movilizarse con normalidad por los pasillos de Seigaku. Siendo el Jueves la finalización total de todo el proyecto.

Ese mismo Jueves, mientras Inui "ayudaba" a que los titulares recuperaran su forma perdida, apareció Kanda-sensei en las canchas.

"Oh, Kanda-san". Saludó Ryuuzaki a su colega, quien se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei". Se inclinó con respeto. " ¿Podría hablar con algunos de sus alumnos?". Le preguntó mientras buscaba en una lista los nombres de quienes necesitaba que supieran la información que llevaba.

"Claro, es por lo del proyecto de integración?".

"Si, es que suspendieron una clase por la recuperación de una prueba de Matemáticas y dos cursos ya han recuperado la clase conmigo el día de hoy, pero me faltan dos cursos más". Le contestó ordenando la cantidad considerable de hojas en sus manos.

"Oh, ya veo". Ryuuzaki-sensei esperaba pacientemente a que le diera los nombres. " Ha sido un buen proyecto, tal vez muy repentino para nuestros alumnos, pero el objetivo es excelente".

"Gracias". Kanda-sensei le sonrió. "Verán si lo aplican en otras escuelas también, o el próximo año de forma más paulatina en este sector, para evitar problemas de burlas entre alumnos de otras escuelas". Tomó una hoja. "Son Oishi Syuichiro y Tezuka Kunimitsu".

Ryuuzaki-sensei se asomó a ver la lista y ver el tema de la clase de ellos, sin aguantar una pequeña carcajada, lo que llamó la atención de los titulares que descansaban en una de las bancas.

"Tezuka, Oishi, vengan acá un momento".

Los aludidos palidecieron un poco al ver a Kanda-sensei con su siempre presente lista de alumnos, y la sonrisa maligna de Ryuuzaki-sensei. Aún así fueron hacia su entrenadora.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, Kanda-sensei". Saludó Oishi, Tezuka se quedó al margen de la situación, realmente no quería saber para qué los llamaba esa profesora que, tantos problemas le había causado al club de tennis y al alumnado completo.

"Chicos, Kanda-sensei quiere hablar con ustedes".

"Es cortito". Kanda-sensei miró la lista que tenía. " Son los únicos de este club que deben recuperar la clase conmigo, por lo que deben traer materiales para mañana, busquen telas o toallas viejas que puedan usar por una semana, una venda elástica, hilo y aguja de coser, y alfileres o ganchitos, además de mucho ánimo".

Tezuka asintió. "¿Vamos a recuperar los 4 cursos juntos?".

"No, dos cursos han recuperado conmigo hace unos minutos, así que solo serán dos". Los miró con su siempre presente sonrisa. "Y no se preocupen por avisar a sus compañeros, eso lo estoy viendo yo".

Cuando Kanda-sensei salió de la vista de ambos alumnos, se permitieron un escalofrío. Cuando vieron llegar a uno de sus compañeros de otro salón de tercer año, con un brazo apegado y una pierna levemente flectada hacia adentro, decidieron que tal vez enfermarse esa tarde con algo como gripe aviar… no era mala idea.

"No quiero saber qué vamos a tener que hacer". Declaró Oishi.

Tezuka se limitó a asentir.

El entrenamiento de ese día terminó sin que nadie diera vueltas de castigo.

* * *

Juego y Deporte es una asignatura muy especial... donde hicimos esta actividad, el detalle, pasamos por todas esas discapacidad además de Parálisis Cerebral ...Kanda-sensei tiene su cameo en la realidad... 


	2. se paga con intereses

**Capitulo 2: … pero se paga con intereses…**

Debo mencionar que me sorprende la acogida que ha tenido este fic... gracias, de verdad.

* * *

Viernes, tercer bloque.

Con los materiales en la mano, Tezuka aún analizaba la posibilidad de contraer ébola, aunque era una exageración, tal vez algo como polio o viruela, algo muy contagioso que lo dejara aislado por un tiempo… algo que le permitiera escapar de esa clase de integración, pero que no afectara su capacidad física, sino, perdería entrenamientos de tenis.

Y es que, mirando el rostro de sus compañeros, no era el único que estaba pensando en eso.

"Chicas y chicos". Saludó Kanda-sensei, apareciendo con los mismos materiales que les había pedido a sus alumnos. "Buenos días, hagan un círculo para empezar a trabajar".

La idea era coser una bolsa con la tela que habían llevado, rellenarla con las toallas viejas y otras cosas como papel y algodón. Luego, engancharían la venda a la bolsa de tela y tendrían la primera parte de su clase, terminada.

Kanda-sensei les dio 30 minutos para hacer la bolsa, cada cual la hizo a su manera, colocando más o menos relleno, pero existían un mínimo permitido, y eso lo veía la profesora.

"¿Qué tiene que ver el bolso con discapacidad?". Preguntó en cuchicheos una de las alumnas a su amiga.

Oishi quería saber la respuesta a eso.

"Muy bien, los veo a todos con su bolso terminado". Kanda-sensei les sonrió antes de levantarse la polera un poco y colocarse su propio bolso alrededor del abdomen. "Deben colocar la venda alrededor de su abdomen y asegurarla con los ganchitos que trajeron".

"¿Obesos?... pero, las discapacidades no se pueden repetir…". Oishi miró a Tezuka, quien estaba detenido antes de afirmar las vendas que sostendrían la bolsa. " ¿Tezuka?".

"No somos obesos…". Tezuka parecía a punto de querer partirse la cabeza contra uno de los pilares del gimnasio.

"Como son los dos cursos con menos varones, decidí darles a ustedes este tema tan especial". Kanda-sensei los miró con todo el cariño que un profesor creativo y dedicado podía tener por sus alumnos. "Son embarazadas entre 5 y 7 meses de gestación, ustedes decidirán los nombres de su hijo o sus hijos para la primera actividad".

Se escuchó un gran ¿QUÉ?, en tonos graves, mientras un par de cuchicheos y murmullos de que linda actividad y que lindo esto y esto otro en tonos más agudos.

"Oh, vamos, chicos, será la única vez que estén embarazados". Kanda-sensei rió de buena gana a costas de sus alumnos varones. " Además, así cuando su esposa comience a quejarse de vez en cuando de que le cuesta moverse o que le duele la espalda, entenderán plenamente de lo que habla".

Oishi levantó la mano.

"Dinos, Oishi-kun". Kanda-sensei le dio la palabra.

"Sé que es complicado para nosotros aceptar la idea de estar, entre comillas, embarazados, pero si lo ven desde el punto de vista que tendremos un acercamiento a lo que nuestras madres pasaron con nosotros, no deja de ser interesante". Oishi les comentó a todos, claramente utilizando una estrategia de convencimiento muy de moda en el club de tenis, mirarlos a los ojos con esa mirada maternal que solo él tenía.

Algunos chicos asintieron, las palabras de Oishi los convencieron de soportar esa semana que se venía, sin embargo, algunos seguían reticentes a toda esa actividad. Tezuka se contaba entre ellos.

"Bien, jóvenes". Kanda-sensei les llamó la atención para que recibieran instrucciones. " El trato es el siguiente, durante una semana completa se comportarán como si llevaran una vida en sus vientres, eso quiere decir que deben ser muy responsables...". Con una sonrisa, continuo. " La calificación será basada en lo que otros profesores observen de su comportamiento además de lo que yo observe desde lejos… queda a discreción de ustedes el como lo harán en sus casas, eso considera que se pueden quitar el bolso o tenerlo puesto, es decisión de ustedes, pero aquí, en Seishun Gakuen, deben tenerlo puesto… ". Miró a los jóvenes uno por uno. "¿Alguna pregunta?".

Como nadie levantó la mano, Kanda-sensei se hizo la idea que más de alguien se acercaría al final de la clase.

"Muy bien, quiero que se sienten sobre las colchonetas".

Los alumnos respondieron sentándose sobre las colchonetas que estaban puestas en forma de círculo, cada uno acomodando su improvisado vientre abultado.

"Quiero que cierren los ojos". Comenzó Kanda-sensei. " Relájense… suelten los hombros, no piensen en que están incómodos con esto, ni en que hay exámenes que rendir… relájense…".

Inconscientemente Oishi se llevó las manos al vientre, junto con muchas alumnas.

"Pongan sus manos sobre sus vientres… sientan como se mueve, en algunos casos más que en otros, pero sientan que allí hay vida".

La profesora de educación física los dejó en silencio, mientras se acostumbraban a la idea de la actividad. Claramente un buen número tenía una leve sonrisa, de seguro imaginando que se sentiría si realmente hubiera algo allí dentro.

"Ahora abran los ojos". Kanda-sensei les sonrió a todos por igual. "¿Alguien ya pensó en el nombre de su bebé?".

Una compañera de Oishi levantó la mano.

"Preséntate, por favor". Le pidió la profesora.

La chica, claramente siendo observada por todos, comenzó con un tono tímido.

"Soy Yukimitsu Aki, y tengo 7 meses de embarazo… ". Titubeó un poco. "Es mi primer bebé y se llamará Ayame".

Kanda-sensei volvió a sonreír, esta vez más animada. "Gracias Yukimitsu-chan¿quién más quiere decir algo de su bebé?".

Uno a uno fueron presentando a su bebé, absoluto respeto por todos, incluyendo a los compañeros varones que mencionaban estar embarazados de su primer hijo… lo cual no dejaba de tener un cierto tono de chiste para ambos cursos.

"Soy Oishi Shuichiro… eh, mi bebé se llama Eiko, tiene 6 meses de gestación, y también es mi primer embarazo". Oishi estaba sonrojado, obviamente muchos habían entendido de dónde venía el nombre de su supuesta hija. Es que Eiko y Eiji eran casi lo mismo.

"Soy Tezuka Kunimitsu". Comenzó Tezuka cuando llegó su turno luego de Oishi, al fin que no quería ser el último en presentarse y quedaban 4 compañeros… todos hombres. "… tengo 5 meses de embarazo… " Eso se escuchaba muy extraño viniendo de su boca. "… se llamarán Kunihiko… y Keiko".

Eso trajo una buena sorpresa, al fin que era el primero en decir que tenía un embarazo múltiple.

"¿Dos?". Oishi le preguntó en voz baja.

Tezuka se encogió de hombros. "Quería ser original".

Camino a la práctica de tenis de esa tarde, saltaron las preguntas pertinentes entre ellos.

"Eiko…". Comenzó Tezuka, Oishi se sonrojó de inmediato.

"Pensé… en alguien con quien quisiera compartir algo así como tener un hijo, una persona que no dudaría en estar a mi lado en todo momento…". Oishi suspiró. "Y pensé en Eiji, pero si lo decía tan abiertamente, me iba a dar más vergüenza… además, siempre he querido una hija".

Tezuka asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta.

"Creo que comprendo lo de Kunihiko". Inició la siguiente conversación, Oishi. "Después de todo tu familia es Kunikazu, Kuniharu, Kunimitsu… pero y Keiko?".

"Como te dije, quería ser más original que el resto". Eso le recordaba que después de que dijo que tenía mellizos, sus otros 4 compañeros tenían trillizos y otros tantos bebes, que llegaba a dar pena por sus rodillas y tobillos. " … y digamos que pensé en un padre que nadie logre adivinar quien es".

Oishi se detuvo un momento, pensando.

"… Un padre… ¿Keiko?… ".

"Esa es la idea, que lo piensen y no lo descubran". Con eso como finalización de la conversación, Tezuka entró en la casa club, un silencio reinante, todos querían saber que discapacidad les habían dado a los dos alumnos de tercer año.

"Buchou, subió de peso". Comentó Echizen cambiándose la camisa de colegio por la polera del equipo de tenis.

Tezuka dejó su bolso sobre una de las bancas y se quitó la chaqueta de estudiante y luego la camisa para que todos vieran el "dispositivo" que le estaban haciendo usar. Dobló su ropa con cuidado y la metió en el casillero, luego sacó su polera del equipo de tenis y antes de colocársela, miró a Echizen.

"¿Cuántas vueltas quieres dar?".

"¡¡OISHI!!!". Gritó Kikumaru mirando el vientre de su pareja de dobles. "¿Fue el helado de ayer?". Kikumaru parecía a punto de llorar.

"No". Se rió Oishi, sus cualidades maternales e instintos funcionando al 100 . "No es eso, es por la actividad de Kanda-sensei, estoy embarazado".

Eso cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre muchos, que simplemente quedaron mirando, incrédulos, el vientre de Oishi.

"E-em-embarazado…" Kikumaru miraba el abdomen de Oishi, aún cubierto por la camisa de colegio, con su forma redondita. "¿Es nuestro?"

Oishi se sonrojó mucho más que cuando dijo el nombre de su bebé frente a la clase.

"… Es…".

Kikumaru no lo dejó terminar de hablar cuando lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Somos papás, aunque sea de mentiras, somos papás". Le dijo con voz emocionada y los ojos brillosos. "Cuidaré de ustedes como un buen papá". Se llevó una mano al pecho en signo de compromiso.

"Sólo será por una semana". Le dijo Oishi, tratando de aplacar la vergonzosa e insinuante situación en que estaban metidos. "Además Eiko-chan". Oishi se detuvo, llevándose una mano a la boca para cubrirla.

"Eiko-chan, que lindo, es el femenino de Eiji". Agregó Fuji con una sonrisa más que cordial, maligna.

"Yo sabía que Oishi-sempai y Eiji-sempai estaban casados". Comentó Momoshiro en voz baja a Echizen mientras observaban como Kikumaru hacía que Oishi se sentará y le ayudaba a cambiarse los zapatos por zapatillas.

"Fssss, no seas metiche". Le reprochó Kaidoh que recién se integraba a buscar su uniforme dentro de su casillero.

"Ah, Mamushi¿que no te habías dado cuenta?". Le preguntó Momoshiro, claramente declarándole la guerra.

"Habría que ser muy Momoshiro para no darse cuenta de que los sempais están casados". Le respondió Kaidoh colgando parte de su uniforme.

Momoshiro lanzó humo por las orejas. " ¿Quieres pelear?".

Kaidoh lo miró con una paciencia infinita. "Si crees que con eso me provocarás, estás equivocado". Y con eso tomó su raqueta y salió a la cancha a hacer el calentamiento.

"Cuidar de Inui-sempai por una semana le dio más paciencia". Comentó Echizen mirando a Momoshiro de reojo. " O maduró más que otros aquí presentes". Y diciendo eso volteó a ver a Tezuka, quien se abrochaba las zapatillas.

"Buchou".

Tezuka lo miró con una ceja alzada.

"¿Cómo se llama su bebé?". La pregunta de Echizen dejó a todos esperando la respuesta.

"¿El niño o la niña?". Preguntó Tezuka revisando el cubre grip de su raqueta.

"Ambos". Echizen le miró intensamente.

"Kunihiko y Keiko". Tezuka se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿Keiko¿por qué no le cambia el nombre a Ryuki?". Le preguntó nuevamente Echizen, esta vez con más determinación.

"Porque me gusta Keiko".

"Che, si fuera Ryuki, yo podría ser el papá".

"¡Echizen, 20 vueltas!".

"Uis".


	3. Practica estilo Seigaku

**Capitulo 3: …Practica al estilo Seigaku **

La práctica comenzó sin más traspiés, salvo que Kikumaru intentaba que Oishi se moviera lo menos posible en el partido de dobles que estaban jugando contra Inui y Kaidoh…. Y que Echizen ya llevaba como 60 vueltas de castigo.

"Eiji". Oishi se acercó a su pareja de dobles, que estaba más cansado que de costumbre. " No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto por devolver los tiros, sabes que yo también puedo".

"Pero…Oishi, Eiko-chan ya debe pesar y no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada". Kikumaru lo miró a los ojos con seriedad. " Ni a ti ni al bebé".

"Creo que debería darles puntos extra en su calificación". Comentó Kanda-sensei al ver la dinámica entre Oishi y Kikumaru. "Me sorprende tanta aceptación".

"Son muy unidos, no solo las parejas de dobles, sino todo el equipo". Comentó Ryuuzaki-sensei. " Ya viste todo lo que hicieron la semana anterior para que todos pudieran continuar practicando tenis y no perder entrenamiento".

"Eso también lo tengo considerado en la calificación, lo que si me preocupa otro personaje". Dijo Kanda, mirando hacia la cancha B, donde Tezuka jugaba con Echizen.

"Va a ser imposible dejarlo sin jugar". Advirtió Ryuuzaki-sensei. " Además que corrimos un partido amistoso con otra escuela por el proyecto de integración, Sábado y Domingo deben jugar".

"Si fuera por mi, no hay problema, pero no están respetando las reglas del proyecto, y no quiero calificarlo mal".

"Me parece extraño que el peso no haya comenzado a mermar su fuerza". Kanda-sensei sonrió al ver a Tezuka sobarse la espalda. "Hablé de más, ya empezó".

"¡Buchou!". Echizen saltó la red que separa las canchas y se acercó preocupado a Tezuka cuando este se sentó en el suelo antes de servir.

"Me está doliendo la espalda". Le dijo Tezuka con un leve tono de queja.

"Continuaremos el partido otro día". Dijo tajantemente Echizen, quien se sentó al lado de Tezuka. "Le ayudo a estirar".

Como no era pregunta, y la verdad, Tezuka estaba aburrido de enfrentarse a Echizen para que entendiera que no quería que lo trataran especial por el famoso proyecto de integración, no era necesario que se creyeran el cuento de que estaba embarazado, ni que alguien se tomara el papel de padre del bebé… pero era agradable que alguien se preocupara por sus malestares, no podía negarlo; por lo que Tezuka se sentó y dejó que Echizen le ayudara a elongar la espalda.

"Vamos a tener que hacer esto seguido para que no te duela cuando termine el proyecto". Le comentó Echizen presionándole la espalda. " Si no nos hubieras enseñado este ejercicio, todos los de primer año estaríamos con dolor de espalda".

Tezuka suspiró.

"No tienes idea de cuanto me molestó este proyecto, pone en riesgo el crecimiento de muchos, al menos nosotros ya tenemos huesos más estables que ustedes".

Echizen sonrió.

"¿Son sus hormonas hablando?".

Tezuka lo miró bastante feo.

"Creo que deberías darle un par de puntos a Echizen". Comentó Ryuuzaki-sensei, al ver a Ryoma salir a correr alrededor de las canchas.

"Ya veo…". Kanda suspiró. " Al menos Tezuka-kun está acostumbrándose a ser un poco hormonal".

Ryuuzaki no comentó que si el mandar a dar vueltas era ser hormonal, Tezuka venía con un embarazo desde hace un buen tiempo atrás.

Fuji no resistió la tentación. Era demasiado, la había pasado increíble siendo sordo, había disfrutado mucho toda la atención que le dio el capitán tratando de que no le pasara nada en la escuela, en entrenamiento y en el viaje a casa; y de cierta forma, ahora era su oportunidad de devolverle la mano.

Le tendió una botella de agua mineral sin gas, baja en sodio, la cual Tezuka miró con cierta desconfianza.

"Vamos, pensé que podías tener sed". Le sonrió Fuji, algo más dulce que otras veces. Tezuka aceptó el agua mineral. " Además con Kanda-sensei mirando por aquí me conviene ayudarte para mi calificación".

Tezuka suspiró.

"Gracias por los buenos deseos".

"Cuando quieras". Rió Fuji, antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo de frambuesa. " Noté que Echizen ha corrido mucho el día de hoy, sigue insistiendo en ser el padre?".

"No sé que le atrae de eso". Tezuka tomó un poco de agua mineral.

"Ah… es obvio, quiere pasar un tiempo contigo". Fuji le sonrió de buena gana. " Aunque más que Ryuki y Keiko, Syuu me gusta más".

"A mi me gusta Keiko". Le respondió Tezuka cruzándose de brazos.

" La verdad no le encuentro mucha gracia, pareciera que el padre fuera… Keigo Atobe, de cierta forma preferiría un nombre… menos…". Fuji detuvo su perorata, abriendo los ojos lentamente para observar a Tezuka. "… me huele a que elegiste un padre bien adinerado".

"En teoría, alguien que no se atrevería a ofrecerse de padre". Respondió Tezuka, bebiendo un poco de agua.

"Insisto en que deberías elegir alguien más adecuado".

"Fuji". Tezuka volteó a mirarlo a los ojos. "No es un requisito de la actividad que tenga elegido al padre del bebé, además no te afecta en nada si es una simple farsa para aprobar el ramo".

Fuji suspiró.

"¿Y, si te digo que me gustaría que hubiera alguien que te regaloneara durante todo este proyecto, que sé que te tiene muy incómodo?".

"Te diría que gracias, pero no lo veo necesario". Tezuka le palmeó la mano a Fuji. "Imagíname como un padre soltero".

"Entonces cuenta con un papá postizo… para hacerte cariñito".

Tezuka lo iba a mandar a correr vueltas, cuando Echizen apareció, claramente recuperándose de su último castigo.

"EH!". Le gritó a Fuji y se acercó a él. "Pensé que habíamos quedado en que yo era el papá consentidor y Fuji-sempai sería el tío".

Fuji rió solo como él sabe hacerlo.

"Pues, modifiqué un poco el plan por la diferencia de tamaños entre nosotros". Fuji se llevó una mano al rostro para cubrir la sonrisa que aparecía prominentemente.

"Si es por tamaños…" Interrumpió Tezuka . "Creo que yo sería el papá, Fuji la mamá y tú nuestro hijo". Diciendo eso se levantó. "Ahora de vuelta al entrenamiento antes de que los mande a correr".

"Creo que te ablandaste un poco con ellos". Comentó Oishi llegando a sentarse al lado de Tezuka, mirando como Fuji y Echizen volvían a las canchas.

"Dejémoslo en que me aburrí de mandarlos a correr".

* * *

"Kunimitsu..". Su madre tomó aire algo espantada. 

"Es el proyecto del que te hablé la semana pasada". Tezuka Kunimitsu se quitó los zapatos y los guardó en el estante de la entrada de su casa para colocarse sus pantuflas celestes. "¿Mamá?".

"¿Sabes que es lo más impactante de todo esto?". Le preguntó su madre, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla. Tezuka negó con la cabeza. " Que ese vientre se ve real…¿para eso necesitabas las toallas viejas?".

"Si, toallas viejas y rellenos varios". Comentó mirándose el vientre y tratando de ver que era lo que lo hacía tan real.

"Así se veía mi estómago contigo cuando tenía como 6 meses". Le comentó su madre llendo hacia la cocina.

_Oh, rayos...menos mal que me arreglé en el camino… espero_. Pensó Tezuka ante ese comentario.

"Se supone que son mellizos". Dijo Tezuka entrando a la cocina con su cajita de bento y los palillos para lavarlos.

"A tu abuelo y a tu padre les va a dar ataque lo del embarazo". Comentó su madre, al tiempo que se escuchó un portazo y la figura severa de su abuelo apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

"¡¿UN EMBARAZO?!". Gritó furibundo, acercándose peligrosamente a su nieto. " KUNIMITSU¡¿EN QUÉ TE HAS METIDO?! ".

"Abuelo…". Comenzó Ayana, tratando de clamar al furibundo anciano que se acercaba peligrosamente a su hijo.

"¿Quién es la chica¿a quién le has echado a perder el futuro con un hijo a esta edad?". El hombre estaba a punto de tomar el brazo izquierdo de su nieto.

"No es ninguna chica, es un proyecto de la escuela, es".

"¿Embarazas a una chica por un proyecto de la escuela?". El abuelo le preguntó, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decirle, con un tono demasiado serio para su gusto.

"No, solo es simular estar embarazado". Le explicó Tezuka, levantándose la camisa para mostrarle el cinturón que llevaba.

"¿Qué es eso?". El abuelo al fin pareció querer escuchar a Tezuka.

"Es una actividad de la profesora de educación física, por una semana simulamos algo y a mi curso le tocó parecer embarazados".

El abuelo se cruzó de brazos. "Lo que le enseñan a los chicos de hoy, estar embarazados, en mis tiempos no se habrían hecho este tipo de tonterías". Se alejó de la cocina con una larga lista de comparaciones de los tiempos actuales con la educación que el recibió.

"Nunca pensé que fuera a reaccionar así". Comentó Ayana, aún mirando donde el anciano estuviera amenazando a su hijo hace unos minutos.

Tezuka suspiró. "¿Podrías explicarle tú a papá?".

"¿Eh?".

"No quiero repetir esto". Diciendo eso, Tezuka se dispuso a lavar sus utensilios de almuerzo y la loza que quedaba en el lavaplatos.

Su madre se sentó a cortar frutillas. "¿ Les pusiste nombre?".

"Si". Otra vez tenía que contar la famosa historia.

* * *

La mañana del día Sábado no fue muy buena para Oishi. Luego de todas las preguntas que debió responder ante su familia, asegurarle a Eiji que estaría bien el resto de la noche y aprender a quitarse el bolso que simulaba ser su bebé; se acostó tarde. Por lo tanto, despertó algo atrasado para estar en Seishun a la hora de llegada del bus que los llevaría al complejo deportivo donde se realizaría el partido amistoso con algún equipo, que ya no recordaba cual era. 

"Oishi, despierta Oishi". La voz de Kikumaru y su mano moviéndolo suavemente. "Oishi-koi, si no nos apresuramos Tezuka nos va a dejar abajo del bus".

Y ahora por eso mismo, corrían hacia la escuela, al mismísimo rayo se había ido el proyecto de integración, se pondría el vientre falso llegando al bus, el mismo bus que veían estacionado frente a la reja del colegio.

"Al fin". Kikumaru se apoyó en Oishi al llegar al bus, donde Ryuuzaki-sensei y Tezuka esperaban a los rezagados.

"Alcanzaron a llegar, en 3 minutos más nos vamos, así que suban". Les ordenó la entrenadora.

"Eiji, te dije que no te entusiasmaras con lo del bebé, ya tienen uno, no pueden hacer otro hasta que ese nazca". Les saludó Fuji, haciendo que Oishi y Kikumaru se sonrojaran hasta donde sólo ellos y sus madres conocían.

" Existe un 76 de probabilidades de que Kikumaru fuera a buscarte a tu casa, además de un 98 de probabilidades de que te acostarás tarde explicándole a tu familia sobre tu… estado". Agregó Inui mirando su cuaderno verde. "Puedo agregar que hay un 96 de probabilidades de que el padre de los bebés de Tezuka sea un buen tenista, un 32 de que sea de Seigaku, un 12 de que sea de Rikkidai y un extraño 56 de que sea de Hyotei".

"Inui". La voz amenazante del capitán calló a Inui en el acto… solo por un momento.

"Perdón, 50 y 50 entre Seigaku y Hyotei". Corrigió Inui de forma descarada.

"Vuelvo a escuchar tu voz, te bajas del bus y te vas corriendo". Con eso, Tezuka fue a sentarse y a regañar a Momoshiro y Echizen por lo atrasados que habían llegado.

* * *

Nota: Me alegra un kilo que les cause gracia o que los lleve a la reflexión, secretamente esa era la idea.

Nota Random: Odio transantiago...


	4. Amistosos en tenis

**Capítulo 4****: Amistosos en tenis… esos no existen**

Llegaron al complejo deportivo, entre piscina, canchas de fútbol y tenis, era lo suficientemente cómodo como para albergar bien a los equipos que se reunirían.

Hyotei esperaba reunido bajo la sombra de varios quitasoles, mesitas de terraza con copas de jugo para cada jugador presente.

"Hyotei…". Comentó Fuji cerca de Tezuka, quien, a pesar de que comenzaba a hacer bastante calor, se cerró la chaqueta. " ¿No quieres…?".

"No". Tezuka esperó a que el resto de sus compañeros bajara, antes de voltearse hacia Fuji. " Ni se te ocurra decirlo".

Fuji se encogió de hombros, antes de pasar por el lado de Tezuka y bajar del bus. El capitán suspiró con fuerza, realmente la expresión de Fuji le traía escalofríos y no sabría que esperar de su, usualmente muy sorpresivo, compañero de equipo.

Y claro está, Fuji hizo algo que nadie se esperó que hiciera… ni siquiera se imaginaron que podía hacerlo o que se le pasaría por la mente siquiera contemplarlo en sus planes malignos; y es que cada cual conoce sus límites, en el caso de Fuji, más que límites morales y éticos, eran físicos.

Inui sacó su siempre presente cuaderno de anotación y escribió: La fuerza de Fuji ha aumentado en un 18.95 sin que me diera cuenta o Tezuka ha bajado al menos 5 kilogramos de masa; cuando Fuji bajó del bus y se volteó a esperar a que Tezuka apareciera en el último escalón para tomarlo de la cintura y bajarlo.

"Es peligroso que no te apoyes al bajar, si te caes se te puede complicar bastante". Le comentó Fuji a Tezuka, quien tenía la silueta de la vena marcada en la sien derecha.

"Fuji…".

"Tu presión, Mitsu, recuerda, nada de enojos hasta que nazcan…". Para rematarla, Fuji le besó la mejilla.

Oishi se acercó para mediar la situación… es que se notaban en demasía las ganas que tenía el capitán de arrancarle la cabeza a su compañero de equipo… y de un solo mordisco.

* * *

Atobe alzó una ceja, de cierta forma no muy interesado en lo que Seigaku tramaba, pero si en el hecho de que acaban de bajar a su rival en brazos… era extraño y no menos preocupante, digamos en el sentido de que por alguna otra lesión escondida, sería otro partido fácil de ganar.

Y es que nunca se admitiría a si mismo que el partido más difícil de su vida, fue aquel contra Tezuka.

Sakaki Tarou se dirigió a Ryuuzaki-sensei, de seguro arreglando el orden del sorteo que habían ideado para los amistosos… claro, amistosos solo en el papel, pues planeaba hacer trizas a Seigaku como venganza por lo del torneo nacional.

"Oe, Atobe". Le llamó Oshitari Yuushi, quien observaba a los dos de segundo año de Seigaku pelear por alguna razón desconocida. " ¿No crees que es extraño que algunos estén con las chaquetas puestas?".

Atobe suspiró sonoramente. "¿ A qué te refieres Yuushi?". Le dirigió una mirada molesta, y luego observó hacia Seigaku una vez más. No veía nada extraño, salvo que con 30 grados de calor, Tezuka y el cabecita de huevo estuvieran con las chaquetas abrochadas, pero ahí ellos eran los que se asaban, no era de su incumbencia.

"Que tal vez …". Oshitari volteó a ver a su capitán con ojos algo preocupados. " … sea un arma secreta para enfrentarnos…".

Oshitari… digamos que tenía un pequeño problema con sus recolecciones de datos, que generalmente eran erróneos a menos que fueran sobre Gakuto, pero algunas veces tenía razón.

"¿Qué clase de arma secreta?". Atobe cruzó la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha.

"Algún entrenamiento especial que les haya dado más fuerza o más resistencia, piénsalo así y si tienen músculos nuevos, tal vez… ". Yuushi tomó un semblante tenebroso. " Sean más fuertes que Kabaji".

A eso Shishido se acercó algo molesto.

"Oe, oe!". Le dio un empujón a Oshitari. " Si tuvieran músculos nuevos, ese mujercita de los counters no habría podido bajar al cara de pared".

Oshitari lo miró con la expresión de haber descifrado algo. "Quizá.. es un nuevo jugador acrobático".

Con esa última declaración, Gakuto entró en la conversación-discusión, que despertó a Jiroh, quien se fue a acostar en la mitad del circulo que estaban formando sus compañeros. Como estaba Shishido casi estrangulando a Oshitari, Otori intentaba salvarle el pellejo a su sempai, y Kabaji observaba con atención todo lo que ocurría.

"Ne, Atobe, no deberíamos separarlos?". Preguntó Taki a su capitán, que estaba mirando el vacío.

"¿Capitán?". Hiyoshi miró a Atobe con preocupación.

"He… tenido la imagen mental más bizarra de toda mi vida…". Susurró Atobe antes de hacer un puchero pequeño. " Rayos… y a mi que me gustaba con músculos…".

Taki y Hiyoshi se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Algunas veces nadie entendía a los titulares de Hyotei, ni entre ellos mismos.

* * *

Al otro lado, Oishi intentaba que Fuji sobreviviera. Y quizá que Echizen llegara a cumplir los 13….

"Fuji-sempai tiene razón.. Buchou, debería ir con más cuidado, Kunihiko y Ryuuki están más grandes y se le puede adelantar el parto".

"Echizen tiene razón". Comentó Inui metiéndose en problemas. " Considerando que tienen cerca de 6 meses, el peligro de que el parto se adelante es muy alto, especialmente en madres primerizas …". Solo después de comentar, se molestó en arreglarse los anteojos y quitar la vista de su cuaderno de apuntes. "Claro que si te sigues cuidado, no pasará nada".

"Echizen, por qué le cambias el nombre Syuu-chan por Ryuuki?". Preguntó Fuji con una sonrisa aún más maligna que la que llevaba el día anterior mientras intentaba alejar a Echizen de la idea de que esos bebés fueran suyos.

Tezuka alzó una ceja peligrosamente. "100 vueltas… el Lunes por la tarde". Les sentenció en tono firme.

Ryuzaki-sensei se acercó a ellos con la hoja de la formación titular en la mano.

"Atención, aquí está el orden de los partidos". Dijo con voz firme. "Siento decirles que no puedo cambiar la alineación de la semana pasada, las reglas del torneo lo impiden, incluso con el acuerdo del entrenador del equipo contrario". Suspiró pesadamente. " Dobles 2 Inui-Kaidoh, Dobles 1 Kikumaru-Oishi-".

"EH?!". Interrumpió Kikumaru, claramente molesto por que el nombre de Oishi iba en la alineación, no es que no quisiera jugar con él, pero… y si le llegaba un pelotazo en el estómago?... " ¡Ryuuzaki-sensei, no puede poner a Oishi!".

Ryuuzuki lo miró con un poco de exasperación. "Acabo de explicar que no puedo cambiar la alineación titular¿qué quieres que haga?".

Kikumaru se mordió el labio en signo de preocupación, es que no quería que le pasara algo a Oishi, aunque fuera una farsa, le molestaba que Oishi no pudiera moverse con la misma velocidad que solía hacerlo.

"Ne, Eiji, no te preocupes". Oishi le apretó el hombro con firmeza tratando de calmarlo. " Eiko-chan no pesa tanto y contigo adelante, no creo que se pasen pelotas tan fuertes que no pueda responderlas a tiempo sin arriesgar a la bebé".

Kikumaru lo miró con ojos determinados. "Ninguna pelota pasará, ya verás Oishi-koi, no dejaré que te vaya a pasar algo malo".

La pareja de dobles se miraba con emoción, claramente habían olvidado que estaban en la mitad del jardín de un complejo deportivo con todo el equipo observándolos de forma extraña. Bueno, quizá era una de las razones por las cuales eran la mejor pareja de dobles.

"Individual 3 Fuji". Continuó Ryuuzaki-sensei, ignorando al par de jugadores. "Individual 2 Echizen e Individual 1 Tezuka".

Antes de que Individual 2 y 3 pudieran protestar por quien jugaría en individual 1, y seguramente se enfrentaría a Atobe, Ryuuzaki-sensei repitió. " No puedo cambiar la alineación, si no quieren que Tezuka juegue, no dejen que pase de Individual 2". Y con eso se retiró a finalizar detalles con Sakaki.

Tezuka suspiró. Oishi y Kikumaru continuaban discutiendo sobre el partido, el primero, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, mientras que el segundo le hablaba de sus responsabilidades ahora con Eiko-chan.

Oishi suspiró y abrazó a Kikumaru con fuerza. Eiji le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos y algo se susurraron entre ellos, su mano le acariciándole el vientre a Oishi.

Inevitablemente, quizá sintiéndose algo intruso en esa escena, Tezuka desvió su mirada hacia la espalda de Atobe antes de tomar su bolso de tenis y comenzar a caminar hacia las bancas de la cancha.

"Ya sabes cuál es nuestro deber". Le susurró Echizen a Fuji, mirándolo algo desafiante. "Fuji-sempai"

"Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé…". Fuji le respondió sin mirarlo. " Sólo concéntrate en lo que debes hacer".

"Cualquiera de ellos es mada mada dane".

"Si, cualquiera de ellos". Respondió Fuji mirando fijamente hacia la espalda de Atobe, quien escuchaba con atención las instrucciones de Sakaki.

_No soporto que desprecies algo que yo no tengo_

* * *

Oishi abrazó a Kikumaru. " Me preocupa todo esto, veo a Echizen demasiado dispuesto a ganar y a Fuji con ganas de matar a Atobe".

Kikumaru rió, acariciándole el vientre falso. " Es obvio, Ochibi-chan tiene gusto por los gruñones y no quiere que Tezuka juegue por lo de los bebés… y Fuji quiere borrar a Atobe del mapa porque Tezuka ya le dijo que es el padre de sus trozos de tela".

Oishi le miró algo incrédulo.

"Ah, Oishi-koi, si era obvio, hasta yo me di cuenta que Keiko era por Keigo".

"Entonces… ¿qué dices si les ayudamos un poquito?". Propuso Oishi acariciándole el rostro a Kikumaru.

"¿Cómo cupidos?". Kikumaru sonrió felinamente, eso le daba una misión a su día, ya que no podrían jugar colmo la Golden Pair real con el peso extra en Oishi, al menos tendría algo que completar en el día. " Pero Fujiko-chan y Ochibi-chan se pelearían entre ellos… y si ayudamos a Atobe, vamos a sufrir la venganza de Fujiko".

Oishi suspiró mentalmente. Esto requería medidas drásticas.

" .. Oh… yo pensé… qué…". Comenzó a fingir un sollozo.

"¡Oishi!". Kikumaru le miró preocupado… Oh, si, esto de ser un hombre en el segundo trimestre era muy divertido.

La oportunidad de comenzar el plan se dio a penas comenzaron los partidos. Ambos equipos estaban ubicados muy cerca entre ellos, ya que las barras tenían acceso a las gradas del otro extremo de la cancha para evitar problemas entre los espectadores. Fudomine y Yamabuki habían dejado un par de peleas en el libro de amonestaciones del club, y la administración no quería arriesgar la seguridad y comodidad de los participantes una vez más.

Oishi le guiñó un ojo a Kikumaru, subiendo dos gradas para distraer a Echizen, mientras el padre de su bebé hablaba con Fuji.

Fuji revisaba sus implementos de tenis, su cubre grip estaba demasiado gastado, así que decidió cambiarlo por un turquesa que Tezuka le había cambiado por un antivibrador para la Mizuno de repuesto. Le parecía justo gastar en Hyotei ese insumo tenístico.

"Neeee, Fujiko?". Se acercó Kikumaru a Fuji, quien cambiaba el cubre grip de su raqueta. "¿Qué hablaste con Tezuka?".

Fuji alzó una ceja y miró a Kikumaru interrogante. ¿Hablado con Tezuka?... quizá el comentario sobre los bebés, pero eso no se catalogaba como hablar… hablar sería lo que haría después del partido, y le dejaría en claro a su capitán que el único ser humano en el planeta que podía ser el padre de los mellizos, era él; no un pequeñito como Echizen y menos un arrogante como Atobe.

El acróbata de Seigaku se apoyó en la banca superior de las gradas donde estaban mientras Inui, Kaidoh, Oshitari y Gakuto practicaban servicios.

"No te entiendo".

"Fujiko!". Kikumaru se cruzó de brazos guiñándole un ojo. " Lo del bebé¿ya lo convenciste de decirle a Atobe que van a ser papás?".

Eso inevitablemente llamó la atención de cierto jugador de Hyotei que estaba, escasos dos bolsos más allá, revisando sus cuerdas.

"¿Ahhhhh?". Atobe volvió su mirada interrogante hacia la conversación de Seigaku, arrastrando el sonido de la "A", como siempre lo hacía… quizá un poco más que de costumbre.

Fuji abrió los ojos para mirar a Kikumaru, esperando callarlo del sólo susto. Y, aunque Kikumaru sudo frío inmediatamente, continuó con el plan de Oishi.

"¡Fujiko!". Frunció los labios infantilmente, apelando inconscientemente al lado bueno del corazón de Fuji. "Está bien que quiera ser padre soltero, pero en algún momento va a necesitar ayuda¿y si Keiko –chan sale parecida a su papá?... Tezuka va a tener que contarle que su papá se fue a jugar tenis a otro continente… y eso sería cruel para ella".

¿Alguna vez vieron el Limit break de Quistis Trepe de Final Fantasy VIII¿ Ese del blue eyes laser?... bueno, si no lo vieron, Fuji se los acaba de mostrar, pues por poco Kikumaru pierde la cabeza. Suficiente señal como para que Oishi socorriera a su amigo con ventaja.

"¡Eiji!".

"¡Nyaaaa, Fujiko, no vayas a dejar sin papá a Eiko-chan!".

Ahí se le complicó todo a Atobe, quien estaba tragando la información escuchada y la estaba analizando desde el punto de vista que podía ser una broma interna de Seigaku, algo para distraerlo de derrotar a su capitán… hasta que vio el vientre abultado de Oishi.

_Vientre abultado ... implica subida de peso, pero Seigaku entrena mucho y en una semana… el cabeza de huevito no podría haber engordado tanto…_ a este razonamiento, Keigo sumó la variable de paternidad y bebés.

"Ore-sama exige una explicación".


	5. Amigos

**Capítulo 5 : Amigos... si, amigos...**

No había que ser demasiado curioso como para interesarse en el tema que habla Seigaku, ya era suficiente excusa el hecho de escuchar su nombre y "van a ser papás" en la misma oración. No es que le interesara qué rayos tramaba dicho equipo, la experiencia le había demostrado que no era bueno inmiscuirse en sus asuntos extraños que, casi siempre, llevaban un jugo rancio y tóxico de por medio… Ahora bien, si debía admitir que le interesaba saber a qué se referían con paternidad, ya que, si bien lo recordaba, a el no le gustaban las niñas.

Fuji le miró. Kikumaru estaba abrazado al cabecita de huevo, así que no le prestaban atención.

Ya que Fuji no quería hablarle, decidió preguntar hacia otro lado.

"¡Oe¡Tezuka!".

¿Alguna vez has sentido cuando tus amigos te meten en problemas o se meten en problemas que no son de ellos… o simplemente, los crean?... Tezuka sintió eso al ver conversar a Kikumaru y Fuji tan cerca de Atobe. Por su sanidad mental prefirió ignorar la escena, llevar su atención hacia otro lado… pero no resultó de mucha ayuda. El grito de Oishi, ya le anunciaba problemas… y ese "Oe, Tezuka"… los empeoraba. El Lunes, todo el equipo, daría 1000 vueltas.

Se ajustó los lentes antes de mirar hacia Atobe, esperando que el gesto fuera suficiente como para hacerlo hablar.

"¿Qué le pasa a tus jugadores?, los escucho cuchicheando cosas sobre Ore-sama, y sabes que no me gusta el chisme". Atobe apoyó sus manos en su cintura, quizá intentado parecer autoritario.

"Pregúntales tu". Respondió Echizen, saliendo como un caballero andante, a proteger a su capitán.

"No hablo contigo, mocoso".

"No soy ningún mocoso, tu-". Antes de que Echizen pudiera agregar un colorido insulto y el árbitro se diera cuenta de esto, Tezuka le tomó sutilmente la muñeca más cercana y lo jaló un poco.

"Ryoma… los niños…". Le susurró, esperando quitar la atención del joven jugador hacia Atobe. No le parecía muy civilizado que le llegara un pelotazo a la cara al capitán de Hyotei, especialmente luego del moderno corte de pelo que le había proporcionado su jugador estrella.

Y funcionó mejor que cualquier amenaza, incluso mejor que un jarro cervecero de Aozu.

"¡Oh, cierto!". Echizen volvió su atención hacia Tezuka, se arrodilló cerca del vientre falso y le habló con palabras suaves. "Papá no iba a decir una mala palabra, las malas palabras no se dicen, Ku-chan y Ryu-chan, no presten atención a lo que ese feo jugador esta diciendo".

Esto sólo llamó más la atención de Atobe. Sin embargo, el comienzo del primer partido, dejó inconclusa cualquier consulta que el otro capitán decidiera hacer.

¿Qué rayos le había susurrado Tezuka al mocoso como para hacer que olvidara que estaban peleando?... El mocoso que él conocía, habría continuado con el intercambio verbal hasta verse frustrado; no se habría detenido, ni siquiera por unas palabras suaves… y¿palabras suaves viniendo de Tezuka?.

Estaba comenzado a considerar la teoría de Oshitari. Quizá estaba enfermo, decaído por una gripe mal cuidada, pero no lo veía toser ni estornudar. ¿Lesionado?, quizá, pero eso no era suficiente como para explicar que estuviera actuando tan suave. ¿Qué podría ser?.

"Te mata la curiosidad". Le comentó Fuji, mirándolo claramente con los ojos abiertos.

Atobe decidió ignorarlo, después de todo, Fuji no era lo suficientemente digno de una respuesta suya.

* * *

Momoshiro suspiró. Veía a Echizen tan entusiasmado con el hecho de que el capitán le hubiera llamado la atención, que le dolía. Aún no entendía cuál era la razón por la que Ryoma estaba tan interesado en ser el padre de unos bebés que no existían. Vamos, Tezuka-buchou ni siquiera es una mujer, quizá Fuji-sempai podría serlo, pero estaba más que seguro que lo que tenía el capitán eran componentes masculinos… y no es que estuviera espiando en las duchas… bueno, un poco, pero era solo por referencia… no!, no ESA referencia de tamaños, sino.. eh… solo referencia.

Oshitari iniciaba el juego con su servicio. Un set, y la pareja de dobles de Hyotei se veía más unida que nunca.

Sin embargo, Seigaku no se quedaba atrás. Todo el proyecto terminó formando un vinculo muy fuerte entre Inui y Kaidoh, que por una semana, cambiaron sus papeles de sempai y kouhai, respectivamente. Durante esa semana completa, fue Kaidoh quien se hizo cargo de muchas necesidades de Inui.

Inui nunca lo mencionó, pero tener que actuar como un niño tan pequeño lo desesperaba, especialmente simular que muchas cosas que conocía le eran nuevas e interesantes. Sólo Kaidoh lo sabía, y por eso siempre estuvo al lado de su sempai.

Secretamente, Kaidoh descubrió una paciencia que nunca esperó tener, y un cariño especial por los niños pequeños. Oishi no estaba muy errado al pensar que educación de párvulos era una posible carrera para él alumno de segundo año, quizá no tan educacional, pero si relacionado con niños… posiblemente entrenador en una escuela de tenis.

El juego iba bastante parejo en cada lado, hasta que un smash cerca de la red golpeó a Gakuto, dejándolo en el suelo por un momento. Oshitari abandonó su posición en la línea de fondo y socorrió a su compañero, quien se estaba sentando en la cancha a observar el daño.

Inmediatamente Kaidoh se acercó.

"¿Estás bien?". Se apoyó en la red, mirando como Oshitari observaba los raspones de Gakuto. "Discúlpame, no fue intencional".

Gakuto hizo un puchero marcado e infantil. "¡¿No fue intencional?!, me viste cerca de la red y aún así golpeaste la pelota con toda esa fuerza en mi dirección¡¡¡fue con toda la intención del mundo!!!".

"Oye, ya me disculpé, no podía saber que te ibas a mover en esa dirección.. además tu y tus acrobacias-". Inui interrumpió la respuesta de Kaidoh, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su kouhai.

"Kaidoh, sabemos que no fue intencional, Gakuto-kun está molesto por el golpe, eso es todo".

"Y tu, cuatro-". Ahora Oshitari interrumpió a Gakuto, sosteniéndole el rostro desde la barbilla para observarlo con atención. "Yuu… Yuushi…".

"Mmm… ". Oshitari suspiró y le sonrió. "Al menos no le pasó nada a tu delicado rostro". Le comentó acariciándole el pómulo derecho con el dorso de un dedo. " Son raspones en tus rodillas y el brazo, quieres limpiarlos?". Le preguntó aún observándolo con una expresión de ternura.

Gakuto no notó cuando el arbitro declaró tiempo de descanso para limpiar sus rasmillones, sólo tenía ojos para la expresión tierna que le dedicaba Oshitari, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por él. Sin embargo despabiló cuando Shishido comenzó a molestar desde las gradas.

"¡¡¡Yuushi, yo no tengo el rostro delicado!!!. ¡¡¡Eso es de niñas!!".

Inui, suspiró y abrazó los hombros de Kaidoh, guiándolo hacia la banca. "Vamos a Kaidoh, es tiempo de descanso y un poco de elongación no te vendría mal".

El marcador estaba 5 a 5, con servicio de Seigaku para el siguiente juego. Tenían que lograr ganar su servicio y quebrar en el siguiente juego para evitar el tie-break. Aunque, existía una ventaja marcada para el tie-break por la misma resistencia de los jugadores, la nueva formación y complementariedad entre Oshitari y Gakuto, era un peligro. El jugador acrobático estaba confiando más en su compañero en la línea de fondo, y le dejaba pasar más pelotas de lo que normalmente hubiera hecho. Al parecer, a Hyotei le afectó en forma positiva el perder dos veces contra Seigaku.

* * *

Para Oishi, había una gran parte de la misión, cumplida. Atobe no dejaba de mirar en dirección a Tezuka, de seguro muerto de curiosidad por la conversación que tuvieron con Fuji. Era más que obvio que, a la menor oportunidad, Atobe cruzaría palabras con Tezuka. ¿El problema?... Fuji. Sentado al lado de capitán, con Echizen más que pegado al otro lado.

"Creo que no podemos hacer más". Le comentó Kikumaru, mirando las canchas. "Lo que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante, es responsabilidad de Tezuka".

Oishi suspiró. "Tienes razón, preocupémonos de nuestro juego". Le guiñó un ojo a su pareja de dobles.

"Haaaai, Oishi-koi". Kikumaru abrazó a Oishi.

* * *

Kawamura vitoreaba agitando la pesada bandera de Seigaku, apoyando moralmente a los jugadores en la cancha. No porque no fuera a jugar en esa ocasión significaba que no iría a gritar por sus compañeros, pero una luxación del dedo pulgar no le dejaría tomar la raqueta con firmeza.

Le preocupaba Momoshiro. Estaba muy callado, comparado a como era normalmente en un partido, además no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Echizen, quien claramente estaba más que cómodo adueñándose de un brazo de Tezuka.

"Ay… Momo". Negó con la cabeza, se le notaba a leguas que deseaba tener la atención de Echizen, pero por qué no se le ocurría ir a sacar al alumno de primer año de ahí?.

El partido llegó a tie-break. Por un lado, Inui y Kaidoh tenían un plan de contra ataque basado en los datos que habían conseguido durante el juego. Si no podían cansar a Gakuto, cansarían a Oshitari.

Por otra parte, Gakuto y Oshitari también tenían su propio plan.

"Yuushi…".

"Dime, Gaku-chan".

Gakuto infló ambas mejillas en signo de enojo al sobrenombre. "La culebrita es tuya… pega demasiado fuerte para mi".

Oshitari le sonrió plácidamente, con ese gesto que usaba para derretir más de un par de piernas. "Claro, Gakuto".

Gakuto se volteó sumamente sonrojado. Maldito Yuushi y su voz sexy.

Si Kaidoh iba a perder la paciencia con alguien, ese día no sería como Momoshiro, sería con Oshitari Yuushi. Y es que el jugador de Hyotei tiene una habilidad muy marcada para acosar, aunque fuera con la sola mirada.

Cuando el marcador quedó en 3-0, Inui decidió hablar un momento con su compañero.

"Kaidoh, te noto tenso… incómodo".

El kouhai, no se atrevía a mirar a su sempai, por la vergüenza de que se diera cuenta de cuál era la fuente de su incomodidad… ¿cómo decirle que sentía que lo desvestían con solo mirarlo?.

Kaidoh optó por encogerse de hombros y tomar su posición en la red, casi cara a cara con Oshitari, quien lo miraba, una vez más, con esos ojos especiales… ¿o era el efecto de los lentes?. Si, eso le recordaba que le gustaban con lentes. Le parecían sexys, hasta en Yagyuu de Rikkidai.

"Juego y partido para Hyotei". Anunció el árbitro.

Al acercarse a dar la mano a sus rivales, Kaidoh temió que Oshitari pudiera hacerle "algo". Sin embargo, su interacción no pasó de un apretón de manos firme y un "buen partido, han mejorado".

Cuando Kaidoh se quedó mirando la mano con desconfianza, Inui se acercó más a su Kouhai. Intentando descubrir la causa de todas las fallas que cometió el otro jugador, fallas que Kaidoh ya no cometía.

"Ganamos". Comentó Gakuto colocando la raqueta tras su cabeza y comenzando a caminar hacia las bancas.

"Así es, buen trabajo, Gakuto". Le respondió Oshitari antes de acercar su mano a uno de los glúteos de su compañero de dobles.

A penas Gakuto sintió la mano de Yuushi sobre su trasero, dio un salto. "¡¡¡YUUUUUUSHIIII!!!". Y como respuesta a tamaño y descarado agarrón, le rompió las cuerdas de la raqueta en la cabeza.

Hiyoshi suspiró. "Oshitari-sempai, cuándo se va a dar cuenta de que Mukahi-sempai no quiere que l haga eso en público?".

"Así como van, espero que pronto, Gakuto siempre necesita reponer cuerdas después de estas escenas". Comentó Taki.

* * *

El siguiente partido es Dobles 1. El mítico Golden contra Silver, cuyo resultado del nacional aún pesaba sobre los hombros y orgullos de Kikumaru y Oishi.

Atobe miró complacido a sus jugadores, era un buen comienzo, pero esperaba que se mantuvieran de esa forma. "Shishido, Otori".

Los aludidos subieron las miradas hacia las gradas para ver a su capitán. Uno de ellos con respeto y el otro con actitud desafiante.

"Demuéstren que Hyotei es mejor".

Otori sonrió. "Si, buchou".

Shishido hizo un ademán de desprecio. "No lo dudes".

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, había un personaje en especial que estaba algo apestado de tanta atención y tanto abrazo en pleno verano.

"¿Buchou?". Echizen le miró extrañado cuando se levantó de la grada y tomó su bolso.

La mirada interrogante de Echizen, más los ojos abiertos de Fuji, le hicieron saber que tenía que dar una explicación antes de poder salir, en solitario, de ahí.

"Hace calor, quiero ponerme el short". Y rápidamente bajó las escaleras y salió de la cancha.

Cuando Fuji miró hacia Atobe, para ver si se había dado cuenta de la escapada de Tezuka, Atobe ya no estaba.

"Demonios…".

Tezuka sentía abandonar la cancha en el momento en que sus jugadores estaban iniciando el partido, pero no soportaba más tener a ese par tan cerca. Al final del día se terminaría colocando un letrero de no se acerque por su propia seguridad.

Entró al camarín y le agradó encontrarlo vacío. Dejó el bolso sobre una banca de madera y se dispuso a desabrocharse las zapatillas cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Al menos no entró ningú personaje de Seigaku, pero si otro tanto o más molesto.

"Vaya sorpresa, Tezuka".

"Atobe". Sin prestarle más atención continuó cambiándose ropa.

Atobe dejó su bolso sobre la banca al frente de Tezuka y comenzó a efectuar el mismo procedimiento.

"¿Vas a responder mi pregunta de hace un rato?". Le preguntó con un tono algo exigente, mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

"¿Cuál?".

"¿Qué tanto traman tus jugadores?". Atobe le miró desafiante, esperando que su gesto le incomodara más que un poco y que obligara al otro capitán a mirarlo.

"No siempre puedo saber lo que traman". Tezuka lo miró con firmeza. " No estoy metido en sus cabezas".

"¿A qué se refieren con ser papás?".

Tezuka suspiró. "Dijiste sólo la pregunta de hace un rato".

Atobe suspiró con exasperación. "No puedes ser tan denso". Se acomodó el short antes de acercarse a Tezuka y tocarle la parte delantera de la, muy abrochada, chaqueta. "¿Qué es esto?".

Tezuka suspiró y se empujó las manos con el ceño fruncido. " Mi examen de Educación Física".

Atobe tomó asiento al lado del otro capitán. "Soy todo oídos".

"¿Tengo que contarte?". Tezuka alzó una ceja.

"Obvio".

Tezuka ignoró la respuesta de Atobe y continuó cambiándose de ropa. Una vez que se abrochó las zapatillas y estaba cerrando el bolso, Atobe le tomó la muñeca para que le prestar atención.

"Oye, te hice una pregunta y espero la respuesta".

"Es un proyecto de integración, la profesora daba discapacidades diferentes a cada curso y hay que vivirlas por una semana, por eso corrimos el encuentro la semana pasada, pero mi curso se atrasó".

Atobe le miró con un poco de desconfianza, pero le soltó la mano. "¿A ti, qué te tocó?".

Tezuka, sólo vez que abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para salir, se volteó a contestarle. "Embarazo". Y con esa respuesta, salió rápidamente de ahí.

El plan era simple, decirle, no esperar a que le respondiera algo, y en ese lapso de tiempo, estar de vuelta en las gradas de su equipo. La única variable que Tezuka no tomó en cuenta, era que Atobe podría salir del camarín con las zapatillas desabrochadas y no caerse antes de alcanzarlo.

"¿Embarazado?". Atobe le tomó los hombros mirándolo con cierta expectativa.

"Algo así".

"Ya… a ver… ". Atobe tomó aire y lo soltó para calmarse. "Estaban hablando de decirle al padre de tus bebés". Razonó Atobe, siguiendo la línea de la conversación provocada de Kikumaru.

Tezuka lo hizo callar colocando su mano sobre la boca de Atobe.

"Mira, me preguntaron los nombres de los bebés, porque son dos, a uno le puse Kunihiko, por tradición familiar, al otro, le puse Keiko, porque me gusta como suena-".

Atobe quitó la mano que le cubría la boca para interrumpir a Tezuka. "Entonces Keiko por Keigo, a eso se referían… ¿a que son míos?".

"Asumieron eso, pero…". Tezuka miró extrañado al otro capitán. "¿Atobe?".

Atobe le soltó la mano a Tezuka y comenzó a volver a los camarines, de seguro por su bolso, murmurando algo similar a : Keiko…Keigo…

Tezuka se encogió del hombros y volvió a las canchas, para encontrar el partido finalizado por retirada.

"Lo sentimos, Tezuka, pero Oishi … ". Comenzó Kikumaru.

"Le duele la espalda, esta bien, habría hecho lo mismo". Ante la respuesta de su capitán, la pareja de dobles sonrió.

Fuji tomó su raqueta. "Ne, Tezuka, si quieres podemos terminar todo aquí… así no tendrías que jugar".

"No". Tezuka los miró y se acomodó los lentes. "Quiero jugar y, esta vez, le voy a ganar".

Echizen dio un sorbo a su lata de ponta. "Mmmm, cuando buchou se enoja, mejor que se cuiden".

"Las hormonas lo han puesto más sensible". Ante ese comentario, Momoshiro fue condenado a 100 vueltas alrededor del complejo deportivo, a las que Kaidoh se ofreció a vigilar.

Fuji sonrió, al parecer, el encuentro con Atobe , solo le había hecho bien al capitán.


End file.
